Home Page
The UK Singles Chart Wiki stores chart data for UK singles and albums compiled by The Official Charts Company. You can find peak positions, weekly charts as well as artist singles and albums stats. There are currently articles on this wiki, with edits and active members. This wiki has been viewed times. Note: Chart data for the Top 200 is not recorded in most cases on this wiki as the data for the Top 200 singles and albums are usually only available from UK Charts Plus as a paid subscription service. You can, however, find singles and albums that have peaked within the Top 200 using the Zobbel website. *1. Daft Punk ft. Pharrell - Get Lucky *2. Passenger - Let Her Go *3. Demi Lovato - Heart Attack *4. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Ray Dalton - Can't Hold Us *5. Rudimental ft. Ella Eyre - Waiting All Night *6. Wretch 32 ft. Shakka - Blackout *7. Chris Malinchak - So Good To Me *8. Armin van Buuren - This Is What It Feels Like *9. David Guetta ft. Ne-Yo & Akon - Play Hard *10. Sub Focus ft. Alex Clare - Endorphins (Click here for the full chart) *1. Rita Ora ft. Tinie Tempah - R.I.P. *2. fun. ft. Janelle Monae - We Are Young *3. Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe *4. Alex Clare - Too Close *5. Tulisa - Young *6. Rihanna - Where Have You Been *7. The Saturdays - 30 Days *8. Train - Drive By *9. D'Banj - Oliver Twist *10. Gotye - Somebody That I Used To Know (Click here for the full chart) *1. R. Kelly - Ignition *2. Justin Timberlake - Rock Your Body *3. Big Brovaz - Favourite Things *4. Stereophonics - Madame Helga *5. Girls Aloud - No Good Advice *6. Sean Paul - Get Busy *7. T.a.T.u. - Not Gonna Get Us *8. Love Inc - Broken Bones *9. Tomcraft - Loneliness *10. Craig David ft. Sting - Rise & Fall (Click here for the full chart) *1. The Beatles - From Me To You *2. Billy J Kramer & The Dakotas - Do You Want To Know A Secret? *3. Jet Harris & Tony Meehan - Scarlett O'Hara *4. Cliff Richard - Lucky Lips *5. Andy Williams - Can't Get Used To Losing You *6. Del Shannon - Two Kinds Of Teardrops *7. Billy Fury - When Will You Say I Love You *8. Roy Orbison - In Dreams *9. Paul & Paula - Young Lovers *10. Wink Martindale - Deck Of Cards (Click here for the full chart) Which of these number ones of 2013 is your favourite? Get Lucky Need U (100%) Mirrors Get Up (Rattle) Scream & Shout Impossible Other *'Most weeks '''on UK Singles Top 100 ever : Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars '(Pk : 6') ('160 weeks') * '''Most consecutive weeks' on UK Singles Top 100 ever : Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (89 consecutive weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 10: Jason Mraz - I'm Yours (Pk : 11) (90 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 20: Skrillex ft. Sirah - Bangarang (Pk : 24) (50 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 40: 45 King - The King Is Here/The 900 Number (Pk : 60) (32 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 75: Eric Carmen - Hungry Eyes (Pk : 82) (11 weeks) * Most weeks at number one: 'Frankie Laine - I Believe ('18) (non-consecutive) * Most consecutive weeks at number 1: Bryan Adams - Everything I Do (I Do It For You) (16) * Most weeks '''on UK Singles Top 100 by a '''number one single: Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (124 weeks) * Fewest weeks ''' on UK Singles Top 100 by a '''number one single: X Factor Finalists 2011 - Wishing On A Star & Elvis Presley - It's Now Or Never {2005 Release} (4 weeks) : (Let's Get Ready To Rumble by PJ & Duncan re-entered at 1 and dropped out after 4 weeks) * Fewest weeks ' on UK Singles Top 100 by a number one who was number 1 two weeks: X Factor Finalists 2010 - Heroes ('7 weeks) * Fewest weeks 'on UK Singles Top 100 which was '''number one '''for three weeks: Band Aid II - Do They Know It's Christmas (1989) ('6 weeks) * Biggest jump '''to '''number one: Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande - Beneath Your Beautiful (85 to 1) * Biggest jump from 100: Matrix & Futurebound - Magnetic Eyes (100 to 39) * Biggest jump 'ever: Glee Cast - Don't Stop Believin' ('99 to 5) * Biggest jump 'from 101-200: Bon Jovi - Who Says You Can't Go Home ('194 to 5) * Biggest fall '''from '''number one: McFly - Baby's Coming Back & Elvis Presley - One Night (both 1 to 20) * Biggest fall to 100: Elvis Presley - Wear My Ring Around Your Neck (16 to 100) * Biggest fall ever: Wet Wet Wet - Weightless (10 to 98) * Highest dropout ever: 4. Alex Day - Forever Yours (31/12/2011) (fell to 112) * Most re-entries for a single on UK Singles Top 100: (TBA) * Artist with most number ones: Elvis Presley (21 number ones) * Oldest current chart entry: Journey - Don't Stop Believin' {1982} * The Chart Archive: Archive of top 100 UK singles and albums * Official Charts Company: Official weekly singles and album charts * aCharts (UK Singles/Albums Top 75) * Zobbel: New entry updates (including peak data for 101-200) * The Official Top 40 Singles Chart on BBC Radio 1 (including the midweek chart/chart update) * The Official UK Top 40 on MTV * Polyhex UK Singles Top 75 Chart Runs * Chartwatch: Includes free PDFs for Top 200/250 charts from 1995-2011 exc. 1996/7/8) * UK Charts Plus: Paid subscription service for Top 200 single and album data Nicholas Takas Wiki : http://nicholastakas.wikia.com/wiki/Nicholas_Takas_Wiki Mitch Holmes Wiki : http://mitchholmes.wikia.com/wiki/Mitch_Holmes_Wiki Tommy Holmes Wiki : http://tommyholmes.wikia.com/wiki/Tommy_Holmes_Wiki Charlie Hughes Wiki : http://charliehughes.wikia.com/wiki/Charlie_Hughes_Wiki Trapped! Wiki : http://trapped-game-show.wikia.com/wiki/Trapped!_Ever_After_Wiki Category:Browse